


Fire Ensconced in Ice

by qwanderer



Series: Midnight Mystery [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is as smutty as I could manage my first try. Turned out more poetical than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Ensconced in Ice

Tony wants to bash his head against the bench. 

He's tinkering with a new weapon in his workshop. He is so close to a breakthrough here but he just can't find a way to guarantee the stability of this system while in flight in the suit. He has had four hundred and fifty-two ideas (he counted) and all of them are either insufficient or require heavy machinery even he can't miniaturize.

Four hundred and fifty-three. That one doesn't even make any sense, though. His brain is starting to spit out complete garbage, he isn't getting anywhere, but he can't stop thinking about this.

When he gets in this mood there isn't one single sight in the world better than a glass of something strong developing frost under those cold blue fingers. He takes the glass from the hand stretching over his shoulder and sits back. Those fingers glide over his forehead and temples, sliding into his hair, and that is the only thing he has found that stops his brain from overheating. The slight shiver that runs through him is like a new breath of life, like waking up from a nightmare.

He's overclocked by nature and by lack of nurture. When you're trying to please Howard Stark, there's no such thing as a reasonable place to stop. Now cold hands are rubbing at his neck, and he relaxes back into it, taking a sip of whatever is in the glass. It's a peaty scotch that tastes like frozen fire. Tony doesn't usually chill his scotch but right now this is perfect, this is exactly what he wants. Tongue going numb but still tasting smoke and burning with alcohol.

"You are the gracious god of enablers," he tells Loki. 

"Then worship me."

The frost giant's breath tickles his ear. He's suddenly a bit lightheaded and he wonders if Loki's doing magic on him, some trippy octarine shit, because it can't be the alcohol already. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he hasn't eaten since lunch what he's pretty sure was yesterday now. In any case he puts the glass down on his workbench, then tilts his head back to look up at the burning red eyes hovering above him in the sea of blue that is Loki's face.

He means to say something, do something, but he is caught up again by those eyes, those eyes that take in everything that is Tony, just swallowing him whole.

Loki smiles in amusement. He's resting his forearms on Tony's shoulders now, face hovering upside down inches above the human's. He moves his lips to touch Tony's. 

Tony's stopped floating now, he's very much back inside his skin as he buries himself in the god's cool, smooth, wet mouth. It's not the most dignified worship but Loki seems to appreciate it. Then they're sucking at each other's bottom lips; soon the kiss won't be enough, and Tony's suddenly very aware that he wants to be somewhere other than his workshop.

"Let's get out of here," he manages to gasp.

The teleport takes him and releases him, and he's sitting on the edge of the bed in the dim, calm light of the bedroom. Loki is kneeling behind him, teeth exploring his neck, one hand coming around to unbutton his shirt. But now that they're here, the mania has left Tony's head and he's no longer in quite such a rush. He shifts around to face Loki.

"My own personal god." He cups Loki's face with a hand and brings their mouths together again, the kiss slower and deeper this time, Tony giving it all his attention. Their tongues battle, Tony pressing into Loki, then abruptly giving just a bit under the force of Loki's cooler tongue. This surprises a moan out of the frost giant.

"You keep saving me. Every day you save me." Now Tony is unbuttoning Loki's shirt, and speaking into his ear. "Tell me, what can I do to thank you?"

Once his shirt is out of the way, Loki lies back on the bed, pulling Tony down on top of him. Tony dives in between the blue lips once more and this time his whole body is engulfed in Loki, skin against skin at their chests and Loki's arms pulling him closer, the cool strong fingers sinking into the muscles of Tony's back, pulling him in like a gravity well of want. Loki is a god, and he wants Tony. This is an irresistible force. 

One of Tony's hands finds its way between their chests, thumbing Loki's nipple before sliding down his ribs to the soft sensitive skin of his stomach, and the god gasps. Loki's hands move lower in response, one sliding into the back of Tony's jeans to grip his ass and pull them together in a way that has them both gasping. Tony quickly rolls off to the side to facilitate the removal of pants, only now breaking their kiss; but Loki is impatient now and both their pants disappear in an instant. Loki's hands are on him and breathing seems too complicated, so instead he wraps the fingers of one hand in Loki's hair and pulls his face close, not kissing this time but merely looking into those burning eyes.

Their hands slide over each other in turn and soon their bodies are crashing together again. Tony's senses and emotions narrow to a point, feeling bright and smothered, consuming and consumed, like a flame that is devouring all the oxygen in the space around it, savoring every last atom, growing smaller, tighter, quieter, more breathless, until there is nothing left.

This is peace.

Cool blue arms around him, cool breaths gently slowing in his ear, cool skin under his fingers as they lie together. The cool and calculating brain has warmed under his touch, and the once-burning eyes are closed now. In this stillness there is a reprieve for each of them from all their faults, madness, compulsions. Here there is peace. 


End file.
